


Catnip Pleasure

by Percival_Graves_ships



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: And so is newt, Gramander, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I cant believe i did it, Idk no more, Inspiration, M/M, Married Life, Newt is a cat, catnip, cats are cute, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percival_Graves_ships/pseuds/Percival_Graves_ships
Summary: Newt + cat = Grave's perfect fantasy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sorry ive not been posting. Quite busy lately XOPlease excuse Grammar and Spelling mistakes.





	Catnip Pleasure

Newt sighed as he tucked Graves in. He leaned in and kissed his forehead before going to take a shower. Its been the fourth time this month that Graves went unconscious while having sex with Newt. Since he's extended working hours, he wouldn't even last for 5 minutes before falling unconscious. No matter how many times Newt pestered Graves to go to bed, he would still try to pleasure his lover. This made Newt feel guilty. He sighed once more before undressing himself in the bathroom. Newt turned the water to hot and stood under the shower, his back taking the impact of the pressurized water. He felt his muscles relaxing and his mind clearing. He started thinking about Graves,his sweet,loving husband. He really wanted to do something for him. He thought about him. He had always wanted a pet. A muggle cat to be exact. He found them interesting, the way they purr when patted and their long furry tail. Newt knew Graves was cultivating two cat nip plants in the kitchen, ready for any lovesick cat.

A sudden thought striked Newt. What if he could make it up to Graves? Maybe he could treat Graves to a day of fun. A purrfect idea developed in his mind. He recalled Graves saying he was free sometime next month. A slow smile crept onto his face. He knew exactly what to do. He soaped and rinsed and ran out of the bathroom. He was going to be busy.. very busy..

For the next few days and weeks, Newt practically lived in his suitcase. Ingredient after ingredient.. he tried various combinations. He was not going to give up. A few more days was all he had left to prepare for Graves's free day. However ,due to Newt's dedication to the potion he was making, he couldnt stay up long enough to greet Graves. Everytime Graves came home, he would find Newt sleeping on his worktable ,in his suitcase. He looked around his lover's messy hut. Catnip juice in small bottles and papers strewn all around. He looked, full of worry, at Newt sleeping soundly. He wondered what the sleeping man was up to. 

*Finally the day arrives*  
Newt looked excitedly at the bottle of crimson red potion he made. He grabbed the potion bottle and a few smaller bottles of catnip juice and dashed out of his hut. He went up to the kitchen and placed the bottles on the table. He proceeded to write a note about the potion before going to take a shower. He blushed thinking about all that could happen later. 

Graves woke up to the sound of the heater running. He stretched on the bed, looking around for Newt. He smiled as he remembered his plan for Newt. He would finally be awake enough to please Newt. He got up and noticed he was only in boxers. When did he undress? He left the question unanswered and left the bedroom. His first instinct was to make coffee. When he went to the kitchen, he noticed a bottle on the table. He looked closer and realised it was a potion.   
What's this doing here? It's unique red colour and catnip smell striked Graves's curiousity. 

"Morning Graves!" Newt said as he walked to Graves, still in his towel.  
"Morning.." He said pulling Newt in for a kiss. Newt broke off the kiss, grinning. "I've got something to show you" He picked up the potion bottle and waved it infront of Graves.   
"It's a special potion you know.. You will be delighted." He said, pulling off the cork of the bottle. A strong catnip smell filled the air. He looked at Graves as he took a gulp of the potion. Graves looked with awe as he finished half of the bottle's contents.  
"Wait for it.." Newt said returning the bottle onto the table. Newt felt the liquid flowing down his throat. He started to hear a soft squeaking sound in his ear as he felt his spine elongating and his ears being pulled upwards. He looked at Graves once more before collapsing onto the floor.

"Newt? Are you ok?" Graves asked, trying to pull Newt up. "What was that potion Newt..?" He asked looking at the transformed Newt. His ears were replaced with cat ears and he had sprouted a tail. He's new tail started swishing side to side. Graves looked shockingly at it and settled him on the floor. He sat down beside Newt and watched as Newt slowly opened his eyes. He looked at Graves's reaction and understood immediately. "Did the potion go wrong?"He asked looking up at Graves.  
"What was the potion supposed to do?" He asked touching Newt's tail.   
"Umm.. well i wanted to suprise you. I wanted to be a temporary cat, since you always wanted one..... But i think my potion is not yet completed. I'm still me..." he said stretching his arms infront of him and looking all over his body, he continued "apart from the ears and tail.... I'm sorry Graves.. I really wanted to surprise you."

"Well, firstly you did surprise me.. Obviously, I didn't actually expect seeing my wife to have a tail.. But its ok.. I've always wanted to try.. and now we have time.." He said, pulling Newt closer.   
"Hmm.. i think this should go off first.." He continued, pulling off Newt's towel. He planted a kiss on Newt's neck and continued kissing his body. While kissing down his midrift, Newt started purring, exciting Graves further. " Mr Scamander, if you continue purring i'm going to suck the life out of you.." He cooed, grinning. He reached for Newt's cock, which was already oozing with pre cum. He licked the pre cum slowly, while fondling his balls. Newt purred as he thrusted his hips forward, involuntarily. Graves chuckled as he wrapped the cock with his mouth. He sucked further, till his face touched Newt's body, before gagging. Saliva and pre cum spilled onto the floor as Graves continued to suck faster.   
"Graves...i'm..." Newt tried to say before coming in Graves's mouth. He showed Newt his load before swallowing it.   
"Now i'll do you Graves..." Newt said moving closer to Graves. 

"Wait.. This is catnip right?" Graves asked, grabbing a nearby bottle. Newt nodded, watching Graves. He opened the bottle and poured some of its contents into Newt's mouth, signalling him to swallow. As Newt swallowed, he could feel the chillness of the juice spread around his body. He felt his insides getting hotter and a stronger desire to put something into him. He started to sweat and he's back kept rising to the air, involuntarily. He looked up at Graves and whimpered.   
"Do you feel good, Newt? Turn around.."Graves said pouring the rest of the bottle's content onto his hand. He knelt behind newt, his ass facing him. With one hand, he stretched Newt's hole and in the other he poured the liquid, in his palm, into his hole. Slowly he used his finger to stretch the insides of his ass, adding finger after finger. Newt started to purr loudly. "Shhhhh.. Newt, pets aren't allowed here remember.." He looked at Newt's stretched hole before looking back at his flustered face. He removed his boxers and threw them aside (mental note: remember to pick that up later)   
He held onto Newt's ass firmly as he penetrated it's soaking lubricated hole with his throbbing cock. On the first thrust, Newt cummed. He shivered under Graves's firm hold. Graves continued to pound the younger man, a full thrust in everytime. Newt's purrs got louder and he started screeching. Graves smirked as he positioned Newt to face him. He started speeding up his thrusts in the younger man. As their limits reached, Graves pulled Newt up and kissed him on his lips. His tongue explored the other man's mouth, as he continued to pound Newt. Graves threw his head back as he came in Newt's hole. He looked at Newt, still with his cat ears and tail. He chuckled silently and leaned onto Newt. In the younger man's ear, he whispered, "Newt~ We should do this again sometime~~"


End file.
